


Looking Good and Feeling Fine

by jono74656



Series: Crossing Kurt [14]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Glee
Genre: Fashionistas of the Multiverse Unite!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt Hummel ends up in the Discworld, and meets his match in a certain other fashionista.</p><p>Short Glee/Discworld crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Good and Feeling Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Random crossover plotbunny attacks! 
> 
> I'm actually a big Sebastian fan, but his antics do lend themselves to villainy.
> 
> Title from Lady Gaga's 'Fashion!'
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me.

Looking Good and Feeling Fine

 

Kurt struggled back into consciousness groggily, but with enough presence of mind to lash out at whoever was rifling through his pockets. His hand connected, and they fled, yelping with shock.

He sat up slowly, wincing slightly as the world span around him, and brought his hand up to trace over the back of his head, finding a lump the size of an egg that sent a spike of pain through his head when he touched it.

Leaning against a nearby wall, Kurt tried to figure out how he'd ended up in this filthy alley. The last thing he remembered was getting a text message from Thad inviting him to Dalton to accept the Warblers' apologies for what had happened to Blaine's eye.

He'd shown up at the school and headed straight up to the usual Warbler rehearsal space, only to find only Sebastian in residence, and halfway through what resembled nothing so much as a ritual lifted straight from a Lovecraft book.

Next thing he knew the floor in the middle of the room had become a swirling vortex of coloured light, and Sebastian had pushed him into it with a smile and a wave. 

He was sure he'd heard ”Don't worry, I'll take care of Blaine for you!” as he disappeared in the swirling light. 

Then blackness.

And now a back alley. Marvellous. He could feel his ensemble getting more ingrained with dirt by the moment, but couldn't find the energy to move. 

Blaine was probably being 'comforted' by Sebastian right at that moment, but that was the least of his problems. One quick look around had been enough to ascertain that he sure as hell wasn't in Kansas anymore, this wasn't Lima, or any other part of Ohio he'd ever seen.

To be honest, he didn't think he'd seen anywhere quite like this, except on videos in history class, it was positively medieval.

A faint tapping of shoes caught his attention, at the edge of his hearing, and he turned his head slowly to face the direction the sound was coming from. 

A short, slender figure clad in finely wrought, glimmering mail strolled round the corner into the little alleyway Kurt had landed in; he had a neatly trimmed beard and clear, cold eyes that turned quizzical as he looked down at Kurt. His voice, when he spoke, was calm and warmly assured, with a hint of amusement.

“Well now, I can't remember the last time I saw an ensemble like that round these mean streets. Well, I can. It was me. And I got beat up a lot for it.”

Kurt assayed a sneer in his general direction, sheer pride forcing him to his feet,

“Been there. Done that.”

A hand was thrust out towards him, a faint smile twisting his features.

“Pepe.”

Kurt took his hand and shook it firmly.

“Kurt.”

They turned in step and headed for the mouth of the alley, Kurt absently running a hand over the tiny links of Pepe's mail shirt, exclaiming softly over its softness and suppleness.

Pepe smiled a little smile, already imagining the profits Shatta would make between the two of their creative talents, Madame's ability to make money dance, and Jules' modelling.

“I think, this could be the beginning of a beautiful and profitable partnership.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there is one person in the multiverse who would make an excellent mentor for one Kurt Hummel it is Pepe. Very much the Kurt Hummel of his own 'verse, he shrugs off all the crap the world throws at him, and while he still wears the mask of the typical gay fashionista in public, he's really a stone cold BAMF.
> 
> Our Kurt could learn a lot from him.


End file.
